Reunion with Padfoot
by CassandraMalfoy-Black
Summary: We all know the story of young Harry -how he fought the Dark Lord to the death, and then was able to return to the land of the living. But what if he was not the only one who came back from the realm of the dead?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius groaned. He ached all over from the force of Bellatrix's curse. Bella! Harry! He snapped open his eyes and jumped up, only to hit the ceiling of the Hogwarts Express.

"Bloody hell!" He cried. "Why am I here?" The last thing he remembered was falling in a curtain-like thing. He collapsed down in one of the seats, and pondered his predicament. He knew he had to somehow get back to the Ministry; Harry was in trouble.

He apparated to the Ministry's telephone box entrance, entered the code, but then paused. It was the middle of the day. Harry couldn't possibly still be fighting. The Order would have sent him back to Hogwarts. Glad to have at least a semi-concrete plan, Sirius swiftly apparated to the Forbidden Forest.

He began to walk towards Hagrid's, knowing that in his weakened state he would never be able to run. He gingerly felt his ribs, then snapped his hand back with a cry of pain. Bellatrix was certainly a powerful Dark witch.

Sirius was jolted from his reminiscing as he came upon the wreckage. There was rubble, and gigantic footprints. "What in the name if Merlin happened?" He screamed.

He knit his brows in utter confusion as he saw the disgusting house-elf Kreacher. He seemed to be wielding a butcher knife, and leading what looked like the entire population of Hogwarts house elves into the castle.

"Oi, Kreacher!" He called. Kreacher started.

He turned to his master with bulging eyes. "Master?" He croaked. Sirius motioned for Kreacher to join him at the edge of the forest, and Kreacher came running as fast as he could.

Sirius was about to ask him what had happened, when Kreacher burst into tears. "Oh Master!" He cried. "I is so sorry, Miss Cissy says to tell Harry that you is not there, so I says to Harry so. And then you goes to fight with the Order and you is killed, and kind Master Harry, he was so angry and sad. Kreacher is ashamed now, Master Sirius! I is so sorry. But what is you doing here anyway, Master Sirius, they's been saying you died two years ago. Is you a ghost?" He said between sobs.

Sirius blanched. "Kreacher, what day is today? And I can't be a ghost. I'm solid, aren't i?" He placed a hand on Kreacher's head.

"Yes Master. You is solid. Today is... May the third. "

"Er, of what year?"

"1998, Master. "

Sirius shook his head in bewilderment. "What has happened here?" He asked, indicating the rubble that surrounded them.

"Today Harry Potter has vanquished the Dark Lord, Master Sirius! The house elves and I be helping too, Master Sirius."

Sirius had to grab onto a tree trunk to stop himself from falling over. "Harry, is he all right? He killed Voldemort? Is everyone okay?" Sirius sputtered.

Kreacher looked at the ground. "Many died today Master. But Master Harry was not one of them. Master Harry is sleeping in the infirmary now, Master. "

Sirius nodded. He remembered having a dream in which he, James, Lily and Remus came and talked to Harry. It had reminded him of something that had happened to Harry when he dueled with Voldemort in his fourth year.

The man vaguely recalled telling Harry about the painlessness of death, and encouraging him -something about knowing that Harry would have to die in order to vanquish Voldemort. Sirius closed his eyes. None of this made any sense.

"I need to see Harry." He told Kreacher decisively.

The crabbed house elf nodded and led him into the castle. They walked down the hallways that held so many sweet memories for the thoroughly befuddled man. He was startled out of his reverie when Kreacher opened the door to Madam Pomfrey's infirmary.

Ronald Weasley saw him first. "Bloo-!" "Shhh!" Shushed Hermione, as she turned to see what Ron was looking at. She gasped and almost fell out of her chair, but recovered her composure quite quickly, unlike Ron, who was staring open mouthed At Sirius, a look of utter shock plastered on his features.

"S-Sirius?" She whispered. The man nodded. "Kreacher must go now" said Kreacher. The man nodded again. He had eyes only for the messy haired boy sleeping soundly on a cot.

As Kreacher left, Hermione began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

As Kreacher left, Hermione began to speak.

"Sirius, is it really you?"

The man was silent. Swift as a cat pouncing on a mouse, Hermione leapt up and pointed her wand at the imposter-Sirius.

"How dare you!" She screamed shrilly. "Sirius was a brave man who gave his life to better the Wizarding World. How can you bear to pretend to be such a wonderful person, our friend, you vile, filthy, death eater?" She spat venomously.

Ron, who hadv gathered his wits during Hermione's rant, put his hand on the hand Hermione had on the bed. She turned to him, and let out a deep breath. She looked back to the man who could have passed as Sirius' twin.

"Very well. I will allow you to explain yourself. Who are you, and why have you come here under the guise of Pad-Sirius Black?"

Sirius knew Hermione had been about to say "Padfoot". With a flash of inspiration, he morphed himself into the form of a grim. Wagging his tail as his problems seemed to simplify, he nudged Ron's leg and begged to be petted. The young woman collapsed onto her chair beside Harry's bed.

"Well then, Padfoot, we have a lot to discuss. Turn back and Ron will get you a chair. We must have a little chat."

Soon the group was settled, they each were sat in a stool around Harry's hospital bed with a cup of mint tea. Hermione had asked Winky to get them some from the kitchens. "My mum always said mint tea and good friends were the best way to calm down." Her voice had caught when she said "mum". Ron had proceeded to comfort her with a hug.

Surprisingly calm, Sirius asked for the pair to begin their story. Whether his level-headed-ness was from the tea, or being held at wandpoint by the 'brightest witch of her age' and being told be "rational and civilized", he didn't know.

Ron turned to the very learned girl beside him. "Where shall we begin?" She loked back at him quizzically. "Why, at the beginning, of course!

"Padfoot, would you like the short version or the long version?"

"Short, I think. I'll ask questions if I need to."

"Well, after you died, Harry was very cut up, all of us were really. But one good thing did come of that battle, the minister saw Voldemort and he couldn't delude himself into thinking that he was dead anymore, not when the monster was there in the flesh."

"Remember?" Asked Ron. "When you fell into the curtains?"

Hermione glared at him. Sirius smirked at the freckled lad. "For your information, it was a veil, not a curtain!"

Hermione continued. "Anyway, after Harry fought Voldemort with the Minister of Magic watching-" "Harry fought Voldemort?!" "-yes, and Dumbledore was with him so it wasn't too bad, you'll know more later. _After that,_ Harry and Dumbledore went to Dumbledore's office, and after Harry raved and threw things for a bit, the headmaster told him the prophecy."

Sirius nodded, he had wanted to tell his godson long ago, but hadn't wanted to burden the boy. Hermione went on, "Dumbledore took Harry to a cave in sixth year, and they retrieved a locket that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Well, they went their to retrieve that locket, but your brother had taken it and replaced it with a fake before he was killed." "My brother?" "Yes, your brother Regulus. Right after they got back to Hogwarts, the castle was attacked. Snape killed Professor Dumbledore."

"Snivellus!" Sirius snarled.

"Right," said Ron. "I'll take it from here. Turns out, the locket was what's called a 'horcrux'. Voldemort made them by splitting his soul apart and putting pieces into containers." Sirius looked sick. "The three of us had to leave school for seventh year because Voldemort and his cronies had taken over Hogwarts and the Ministry. Conditions were horrible for muggleborns and everybody who opposed the Death Eater's agenda. During this past school year we've been searching for more and destroying more of Voldie's soul containers, because they were what kept him from being killed properly.

Seamlessly, Hermione continued the tale. "We found six, the soul piece inside of Voldemort was the seventh." She bit her lip and looked beseechingly at the red head on her right. He nodded encouragingly at her, and she mustered up courage to continue on. "We found out from Snape that Harry held the last horcrux that anchored the Dark Lord to the Earth."

"What?! Do you mean to tell me that Snivellus Snape sentenced my precious godson to death? When I'm through with him he'll wish he was dead."

Hermione sighed. "He is dead." "Good. Saves me the trouble of doing it myself." Snapped Sirius angrily.

Fresh tears sprung to the girl's eyes. "Severus was on our side though, he had been forced by Dumbledore to continue as a double agent after killing him. The headmaster had planned his death. After Voldemort's snake bit him, he gave Harry a bottle full of memories, and we know that he was always on Harry's side."

Sirius snorted. "Whatever you say. Now hurry and finish, I'd like to talk to Prongslet here soon."

"Very well. Voldemort told Harry that if he would meet him in the forest and let himself be killed, no one else would be. So Harry, being the selfless person he is, did so. While he was walking, he used the Resurrection Stone -yes, the second Hallow, Voldemort made it into a horcrux- to summon you, his parents, and Professor Lupin. I think you were with him when Voldemort used the killing curse."

"How on earth did he survive it?" Asked the protective hound.

"We don't know really," answered Ron. "Our best bet is that somehow Voldie killed the horcrux, and not Harry. At any rate, he's here now, and he's safe.

"Is that it?"

"Just about it" responded Hermione. "We can tell you more later if you like."

"This is perfect timing actually, because it looks like our sleepyhead here is waking up."

Sure enough, Harry was stirring.

Author's Note: I'm having major writer's block. I really don't know where I sh go with this story. If you have any ideas please share them with me through a PM or a review!


End file.
